liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky (221)
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment that Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electrical surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. Bio Experiment 221 was the 221st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his electrical abilities to create crippling electric power surges. 221 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626 Stitch! The Movie Lilo and Stitch activated 221's pod in the bathtub (previously filled with water) to recharge Jumba and Pleakley's ship so they could save Jumba, who had been kidnapped by Gantu. However, 221 had other ideas, and after destroying the house's power supply, he escaped onto the island. 221 rampaged throughout Kauai and managed to evade capture until he attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where Lilo and Stitch were able to recapture him by trapping him in a glass vase. Lilo and Stitch took the captured 221 back to their house, where the latter and Stitch discovered they had much in common from their interaction, and were truly ohana. Thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 (later named Sparky) to be handed over to Hämsterviel as part of a ransom. When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky arrived at the rendezvous location of the ransom exchange, Stitch saved Jumba while Lilo released Sparky to prevent him from being recaptured by Hämsterviel. However, when Sparky saw the Grand Councilwoman prepare to destroy the other experiments along with Hämsterviel, he chose to overload her ship's power grid, saving the experiments and, unintentionally, allowing Hämsterviel to escape with them. When Sparky noticed this, he, along with Lilo and Stitch, stowed away on Gantu's leaving ship. Later aboard Hämsterviel's mother ship, when Sparky discovered Stitch about to enter a cloning process in which he would be cut in half, the former freed his cousin and the two took revenge on Hämsterviel before Sparky destroyed Hämsterviel's cloning machine. When Lilo and Stitch later trapped Gantu and Experiment 625 aboard Gantu's ship, Sparky disabled the ship's navigation and ejected it from Hämsterviel's mother ship. The three then used the mother ship to return to Earth with Hämsterviel in tow. Lilo and Stitch then found Sparky's one true place powering the abandoned Kilauea Lighthouse, where he could make the giant sized light work again, and as it was big enough, he would not short it out when he touched it. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in the series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. Sparky reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "The Asteroid", Sparky was one of the six experiments whom Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Sparky was shown to use his electrical powers to jump-start the ship and, during the journey, prank Hammerface and shock Pleakley when the latter touched him. In "Angel", Sparky was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Sparky and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. In "Skip", Sparky was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Sparky was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Sparky to help her defeat Ploot, but he was unable to because an off-screen spectator complained about them tampering with the lighthouse. In "Remmy", Sparky was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Sparky was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments (in actuality, Lilo drew him away from the lighthouse with a trail of batteries). Sparky helped break into the ship, and after the rescue team successfully freed the captive experiments, Sparky was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Sparky can be seen from the lighthouse waving hello to Lilo. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sparky, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sparky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by shocking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. He premiered in "An Electrifying Experience" where Sparky is kidnapped by Hämsterviel and put under mind control in an attempt to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. Sparky is sent to Izayoi Island where he causes chaos, thus having Stitch and Yuna search the town to investigate. They hear stories of a yellow ghost roaming about and finally catch up to him. Stitch was very excited to see his cousin, but this changed after Sparky shocked Stitch and ran off. Later on, Jumba notices the head cap on Sparky's head, recognizing it as a mind-controlling device. Suddenly, Gantu and Sparky arrive at Yuna's house, but after a confrontation with Yuna's grandmother, Sparky runs away. In the woods, Sparky takes Stitch's Good Deed Counter, but lightning (courtesy of the Spiritual Stone) causes Sparky's head cap to come apart, freeing him from mind control. Sparky and Stitch let bygones be bygones and reunite. Sparky would later make other cameo appearances and have a recurring role as one of Stitch's closest friends. Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he's a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help messing with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) had taught him—very close ("ohana" meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He'll help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he's not one to turn down a cry for help. Biology Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. He has a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, with a scratchy alien voice. Special Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or when he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *To date, Sparky is the only character created for a Disney television show who has appeared in a Kingdom Hearts game. *Sparky appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have two extra arms like Stitch when Stitch showed the former his two extra arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. **In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In Stitch! The Movie, it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Electrical power surge". *Sparky's antennae and tail appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery